Prior art casters, or rollers have been provided with relatively soft tread portions made from rubber or plastic materials such as neoprene, secured on a wheel element in order to provide a rolling surface which would not damage a floor surface or create streaks, or marks, on such floors having a polished surface. Such rollers were subject to problems with the tread separating from the wheel whereupon it became necessary to discard the roller and replace it with a new one. The tread portions were subject to constant wear where the roller might be utilized in heavy duty service and consequently wore quite rapidly and again required replacement.
Such rollers, because of their problems, necessitated a constant maintenance program and the tread portion, which comprised the floor engaging element became rough as they become worn and consequently aggravated the problem of scuffing the floor. Further, such soft tread portions deteriorated with age and frequently became loose and thus it was possible for the tread to separate from the wheel and when this happened the floor was immediately damaged and this, of course, was an annoyance to the user as well as an expense and resulted in complaints to the dealer who had to replace the roller.